Ever After
by TheBlueLily
Summary: He waited five hundred years for her. Now he's ready to spend his ever after with her. Sequel to Fated


**Okay guys here is the sequel to Fated. Hope you all enjoy this second part.**

**I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I do own little Sayuri and Kagome's mother's name.**

_**Italics- Memories**_

**Enjoy c:**

* * *

There was one thing that Inuyasha knew very well was that he hated hospitals. He never liked them and never will but he put that all aside for the woman he loves. Kagome. It broke his heart to wait for so long and he was so close to giving up when his brother convinced him to come to the Western Castle after Sango and Miroku passed away. The thought of his two best friends brought on a small ache in his chest but as Sango told him before she died, she and Miroku would always be watching over them.

A yell from the room he was standing outside was enough to bring him out of his depressing thoughts. Holding in a wince at the mention of his name and a curse following, Inuyasha sat down and let his head fall into his hands. He hated the though of Kagome being in pain but as everyone around him said that this was unavoidable.

"How is she little brother?" Inuyasha looked up to see Sesshomaru walking towards him with a softer look in his amber eyes. Like Inuyasha, Sesshomaru wore a ring to disguise his true form and most couldn't tell the brothers apart as Sesshomaru now had the same long black hair and deep blue eyes.

"In a lot of pain." Inuyasha whimpered as another shout came from the room.

"She will be fine. You once told me that when I was here with Rin." Sesshomaru said as he sat down beside his brother. Kagome did the one thing that everyone thought that would never happen. She in her own way brought the two Inu brothers together and formed a bond between them.

"Yeah. How is she and Sayuri?" Inuyasha asked.

"We are good Inuyasha." Rin said from behind them. When it came to Rin's 18th birthday, she chose to follow Sesshomaru but when he asked her to be his mate instead of a ward again she jumped at the chance. She had loved him for so long and feared he did not look at her like that but she was proven wrong. Her hair had grown to the middle of her back and was tied up in a high ponytail. Sesshomaru's eyes softened as his mate walked over to him with their 3 month old daughter Sayuri. She was an exact image of her mother but had his ears, markings and eyes which surprised them greatly. "Is Kagome still in labour?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru said as Sayuri started whimpering for her father. Rin rolled her eyes but smiled fondly as she placed their daughter in her father's arms.

Inuyasha smiled at the sight and got lost in his memories of the past year.

* * *

"_Inuyasha stop it." Sesshomaru growled as his brother was pacing up and down in the room they were in._

"_I'm sorry. I'm just nervous." Inuyasha said tried to stop pacing up and down._

"_You have nothing to be nervous about." Sesshomaru said seriously. "Kagome said yes to everything you asked of her."_

"_But what if she changes her mind? What if she wants to be a Shrine Maiden?" Inuyasha's mind was going down a path where all he could think of was Kagome changing her mind. He was brought out of his thoughts when a sharp pain hit his head. "Did you just..."_

"_Hit you on the head like you have done so many times to Shippo? Yes. Now stop it. Kagome will not change her mind. From what her mother said, she has been depressed since the well sealed up. Now she wants to be with you and that is it." Sesshomaru said seriously. Inuyasha gulped but nodded. He felt his heart stop when there was a light knock on the door._

"_Inuyasha. It's time." Akari said softly from behind the door. Inuyasha released a breath as he left the room and went outside. He still couldn't believe that he was finally here. After 500 years he was going to marry the woman he has loved for so long. Things truly do work out in the end. They had chosen to get married in the Shrine that Kagome grew up in and in front of the God Tree. The place that held many memories for them both._

"_Oh..." Words left Inuyasha as he saw Kagome walk out with Sota. She was wearing a beautiful white silk kimono with what it looked like to Inuyasha glittering diamonds along the kimono. Kagome had left her hair down but it was slightly curled and in her hair was a lily that he had given her. She was stunning. He smiled at her as she was now standing in front of him. Everything went in a blur and next thing he knew the Priest was telling him that he could kiss his bride. Kagome blushed softly under his gaze but everyone clapped as they kissed._

"_I love you Inu." Kagome whispered against his lips._

"_I love you." Inuyasha smiled at her._

* * *

Snapping out of his thoughts as Sesshomaru nudged his side. Glaring at his brother, Sesshomaru nodded to the nurse that had come out of the room Kagome was in.

"The nurse is here Inuyasha." He said coolly.

"How is she?" Inuyasha asked as the nurse looked at him with a smile.

"She and your daughter are very well. You can go in." She said with a grin at his wide eyed look. Sesshomaru chuckled softly shocking him even further. Rin grinned as she pulled her brother in law up and practically pushing him into the room.

The smell of blood hit his nose straight away but it was pushed to the side when he saw his wife on the bed with a wrapped up bundle in her arms but it was the song she was humming to their child that made his knees almost buckle. She heard the tune that he hummed when she was pregnant with their child. It was the tune that his mother used to sing to him when he was little.

"Inuyasha, look. She is perfect. Just like you." Kagome beamed brightly at him as he walked over to them. Inuyasha held a breath as he looked at his daughter for the first time. Kagome was right. His daughter was a spitting image of him but he saw traits of Kagome in her features. His daughter has a small head of silver hair and puppy ears which Kagome was rubbing softly. Kagome smiled as their daughter opened her eyes to reveal beautiful amber orbs that stared at her father with a wonder in them.

"Izayoi." Inuyasha whispered making Kagome nod.

"Izayoi." Kagome repeated as she handed their daughter to him. Tears burned her eyes as she watched Inuyasha being so careful with their baby daughter. It reminded her of when she found out she was pregnant with their first child.

* * *

"_Oh my gosh." Kagome was repeating those three words over and over again that her voice was beginning to grow hoarse. The last 5 months, she has never been happier. She still remembered the day that Inuyasha asked her to be his mate and wife. She now wore his mark on her neck with pride but also on her finger. She stared at the letter in her hands and broke out into a grin as she heard the door close downstairs. Putting the letter away, Kagome straightened herself up and left their room._

_As a wedding present Inuyasha bought them a house which was more than Kagome could imagine. A home to call hers with the hanyou she loved. She felt the familiar wash of youkai and she knew Inuyasha had removed the ring that hid his true form from the world. He had told her it was Shippo's idea when they all realized the era they lived in was changing._

"_Kagome?" Inuyasha called out slightly concerned that she hadn't come to greet him. She had been sick for a couple of weeks and seemed to be getting better but it didn't stop him from worrying. He still felt as if it was all a dream and he would wake up back in the past alone._

"_Inu." Kagome smiled as she all but ran down the stairs and hugged him._

"_Hey what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked when he caught the scent of old tears on her skin._

"_Nothing is wrong." Kagome smiled at him. "Come with me." She said as they went into the living room. After getting comfortable on their sofa, Inuyasha was beginning to get worried._

"_Kagome what is going on? Did those doctors say anything about why you were sick?" Inuyasha asked softly yet Kagome heard the panic in his tone._

"_Yes. I'm fine really Inu. It's wonderful news." Kagome said looking at him with love shinning in her eyes. "I'm pregnant Inuyasha."_

"_You mean..." Inuyasha trailed off as Kagome took one of his claws and placed it on her slightly rounded stomach._

"_Yes. I'm a month along. Isn't it wonderful?" She couldn't stop smiling and neither could he. He placed a kiss on her stomach making tears form but they were happy tears._

"_Thank you Kagome." Inuyasha said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You have given me everything I could ever ask for."_

"_I love you Inu." Kagome said softly. "We are going to be a family. Just the three of us."_

* * *

Inuyasha smiled at his wife as he sat down beside her and little Izayoi had fallen back asleep in his arms.

"She is perfect Kagome." He said softly and Kagome nodded happily.

"She is. Just like her father." Kagome let out a small yawn shocking how tired she was.

"Rest Koi." Inuyasha said softly and let out a small growl that lured her to sleep.

"Hmm...love you." Kagome's words slurred slightly as she drifted off to sleep knowing she and her daughter were safe.

Inuyasha chuckled softly as he placed his daughter in the small crib that was beside Kagome's bed.

He waited 500 years for Kagome and knew each day of those years was worth it as he now had the one thing he always craved for.A family. A family to call his own. He knew from then on life would only get better. As long as he had his Kagome and Izayoi, he would be happy.

Fate does work in strange ways but he was beginning to believe that it wasn't so strange after all. He had everything he could want and need. He smiled as his brother and the others came into the room to see the newest addition to the family.

Yes life was good.

* * *

**And that is the end of Ever After. Hope you all enjoyed that ;)**

**If you liked it please review if not then don't.**

**Until next time**

**TheBlueLily~**


End file.
